This application claims priority of Taiwanese Application No. 091218913, filed on Nov. 22, 2002.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable electronic apparatus, more particularly to a portable electronic apparatus having a cover device with a stand unit for supporting a user interface device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional tablet personal computer generally includes a main housing provided with a touch-control display module thereon, and a plastic cover body for covering the touch-control display module.
During use, in order to maintain an appropriate sight angle of vision between the user""s eyes and the touch-control display module, an additional support member is required to support the touch-control display module. Furthermore, an external keyboard unit has to be connected to the touch-control display module for facilitating input of a large amount of data.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a portable electronic apparatus that has a cover device with a stand unit for supporting a user interface device.
According to the present invention, a portable electronic apparatus comprises:
a user interface device having a housing with an operating surface; and
a cover device including
a cover body having inner and outer surfaces, a front end, and a rear connecting end opposite to the front end in a first direction, and
a stand unit provided on the inner surface of the cover body, the stand unit including
a support member that has a pivot end connected to the inner surface of the cover body adjacent to the rear connecting end and pivotable about a first axis that extends in a second direction transverse to the first direction, and a movable end opposite to the pivot end, the support member being operable so as to move from a collapsed position, where the support member lies on the inner surface of the cover body, to a supporting position, where the movable end of the support member is spaced apart vertically from the inner surface of the cover body such that the support member forms an angle with the inner surface of the cover body, and
a foldable limiting member that has a first end connected to the movable end of the support member, and a second end opposite to the first end and connected to the inner surface of the cover body between the front end and the rear connecting end for limiting the support member at the supporting position;
the cover device being assembled removably on the housing for protecting the operating surface when the support member is in the collapsed position;
the cover device being removed from the housing to permit movement of the support member to the supporting position for positioning the housing on the stand unit when the support member is in the supporting position.